Tanker trucks are used throughout the world to transport a variety of liquids, including gasoline, chemicals, and water. When the truck is in motion, however, the liquid in the tank can create problems. For example, when it is necessary to stop, accelerate, or corner the truck, the inertia of the liquid within the tank creates a wave that transmits energy to various portions of the vehicle. This uncontrolled energy transfer can cause the vehicle to become unstable and affect the proper handling of the vehicle. This problem does not solely affect tanker trucks. Any form of transportation used to carry liquid, such as a rail car, a ship, or an airplane, can be subject to the same instability when in transit.
In addition to creating instability, sloshing of the liquid in the tank can cause stress to the inside of the tank. In particular, the uncontrolled liquid in the tank can wear down the walls and joints of the tank, thus reducing the tank's useful life. Furthermore, deterioration of the tank can result in dangerous leaks or spills.
useful life. Furthermore, deterioration of the tank can result in dangerous leaks or spills.